


La Porta Splendente Del Male

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bisogna stare attenti a cosa si desidera, si può cadere in una trappola.Scritta co ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Metamorfosi.





	La Porta Splendente Del Male

La Porta Splendente Del Male

 

“Sai, nei criceti, una coppia fa cuccioli ogni venti giorni. La femmina partorisce e il maschio la rimette subito incinta. Così finisce per ammalarsi e morire, per questo bisogna sterilizzarli” spiegò la giovane donna. I lunghi capelli arancioni le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e indossava un largo cappello, che le arrivava un dito sopra gli occhi. Accavallò le gambe nude, il suo corpo era stretto da un vestito a pezzo unico color sabbia. “Questo non vuol dire che non continuano a sentire il desiderio di accoppiarsi continuamente, ma almeno non possono procreare e farsi del male”. Proseguì.

 “Dottoressa Hamy…” sussurrò Gian.

“Sì?” domandò lei. Era intenta a rimettere in gabbia un criceto addormentato.

“Lei sembra davvero conoscere molto bene i criceti” disse il ragazzo.

< Che idiota! Ovvio che li conosce bene, è la supplente del mio professore, una veterinaria competente! > si rimproverò mentalmente.

Hamy ridacchiò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Diciamo che li amo profondamente. Tu?” domandò.

Gian si grattò il collo, guardandosi intorno, un’espressione di disagio sul viso.

< A quest’ora gli altri sono già tornati a casa. Ammettiamolo, resto sempre fino a tardi ad aiutarla perché è lei che amo profondamente > pensò.

“Sono veramente adorabili. Da piccolo ne avevo uno, lo guardavo correre per ore su una ruota” sussurrò, sentendo la gola secca.

Hamy annuì. Alzò il capo e indicò l’orologio con la testa.

“Si è fatto davvero tardi” sussurrò.

“I-io penso che, se potessero parlare, i criceti… Insomma, i criceti per amore sarebbero pronti a quell’atto estremo per proteggere la loro femmina” balbettò Gian.

< Perché non riesco a fare un discorso sensato con lei? Mi fa impazzire, ho i neuroni sovrastati dagli ormoni > pensò.

“Dici davvero? Saresti pronto a vivere una vita nella paglia, mangiando cibo per criceti, sperando in un seme di girasole ogni tanto, incapace di avere eredi, solo per amore?” chiese la ragazza.

Gian annuì.

“I-io…” balbettò.

Hamy gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Sai cos’è un criceto d’acciaio?” domandò.

Gian negò con il capo, grattandosi la fronte.

< Forse il personaggio di un videogioco? > si domandò.

“Sono demoni, metà criceti, metà umani. Cercano sempre dei compagni, di solito sono aberrazioni di donne tradite dai loro compagni, che si sono suicidate. Nella loro vita, poverine, hanno avuto solo l’affetto del loro animale domestico e quindi vivono la loro vita in parte come umani, in parte come animali” spiegò.

“Che brutta leggend…”. Iniziò a dire Gian.

Hamy gli prese la mano nella propria, il ragazzo arrossì e la giovane donna gli morse il dito, una goccia di sangue cadde a terra.

“Che dia…” esalò Gian. Fu colto da una fitta al bassoventre, un calore diffuso iniziò a farlo sudare. Il giovane si grattò la testa, ripetutamente e avvertì delle fitte ai glutei. Ansimò e cadde per terra, guardandosi intorno confuso, le sue orecchie vennero inglobate dalla testa e gliene crebbero altre da roditore sulla testa.

Gemette, sentendo i suoni dell’esterno rimbombargli nella testa sempre più forti. Boccheggiò e si strinse le ginocchia al petto, mentre una coda gli spuntava sopra i glutei, scivolando fuori dai suoi pantaloni.

“Cosa mi succede?” biascicò. Guardò la dottoressa sfilarsi il cappello, aveva delle orecchie da criceto arancioni e una piccola coda le scivolò fuori dal vestito.

“Tranquillo. Ti abituerai alla metamorfosi” spiegò Hamy.

Gian si ritrovò ad annuire, avvertendo una sensazione di vuoto alla testa, ansante si mise a gattoni. Lei lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, gli prese la mano nella propria e gli sorrise.

“Vieni. Ho una bella ‘casetta’ da farti conoscere.  C’è anche una bella ruota e un pagliericcio morbido” sussurrò Hamy. Si voltò verso la gabbietta con i criceti addormentati. “Voi fate i bravi, torno presto” li rassicurò.

< Ho ottenuto quello che volevo. Potrò anche liberare il vero professore da domani > pensò.


End file.
